Give Your Heart a Break
by GlamaHart32
Summary: One-Shot to the song "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato requested by futureWWEdiva2011


Walking around backstage, Randy is on the lookout for a certain Diva named Sara. Why was it so hard for him to find the brunette in a sea of blondes? Finally spotting the five foot two inch Diva over by the water cooler, he briskly closes the distance between them. Still sweaty from his match with Dolph Ziggler, which was a five star caliber match in his own opinion that just ended; he tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, it was then that he noticed that she had her ring gear on.

"Hey Sara, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I've been standing here for the last twenty or so minutes, so you obviously didn't look too hard."

He was taken aback by her tone. He couldn't think of anything that he had done wrong, except try to figure out why she was being so guarded. It was like she had put these walls up to keep people out.

"So, who is your match against tonight?"

"Why the hell do you care so damn much Randy?" Sara snapped as she turned back around to the water cooler.

"I care so much because I care about you Sara. I thought that I made that abundantly clear last night after dinner when I tried to kiss you. Why did you pull away like that? I thought that was what you wanted."

"I don't have time to do this right now; my match is getting ready to start."

Hearing Beth Phoenix's theme song hit the arena's loud speakers, Sara started to walk away. She barely got anywhere before she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back. Groaning loudly, she came to an abrupt stop up against Randy's chest. Oh how she had longed to be there for so long, but she just couldn't do it. Randy didn't know why and only a few people did.

"Then when can we do this? I want to know why you act like this is what you want and then pull away."

"Ugh…fine; after my match meet me in my locker room and I will explain. Then will you finally get off my back?" Sara asked anxiously when she heard her theme song, "Watch Me Shine" by Joanna Pacitti start to play.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It'll just depend on how I'm feeling."

"Whatever, I really have to go now!"

"Okay, go and kick some ass. I will see you in thirty seconds." Randy teased with a huge grin on his face as he finally let go of her wrist.

"You are a complete ass!" she stated as she punched him on the arm and then ran off.

"Ow!" was the last thing she heard before disappearing through the curtain; out to face her biggest foe.

Contrary to what Randy had said about the length of her match with Beth, it actually lasted a good five to six minutes, which was unheard of in today's WWE (especially for a Diva's match). But nonetheless, Sara and Beth put on quite a show and the crowd even got behind them throughout. Ultimately, Sara came out on top by countering Beth's attempt at the Glamslam and hitting a nice roundhouse kick to her temple.

As she made it backstage, Sara grabbed a bottle of water and made her way back to her locker room. Opening the door, she about peed her pants; she had forgotten that Randy was waiting for her. Seeing him sitting on the couch with his phone in his hands, completely oblivious to the fact that she was standing in the doorway, made her heart start to flutter. In the four months that she had been in the company, he had always been there for her. She knew about his past as a womanizer and was cautious, especially after his nasty break-up with his now ex-wife, Sam. Sighing heavily, she walked over and plopped down next to him.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Randy said startled when the couch fluctuated when she sat down, given that it wasn't a drastic change.

"I can tell, you seemed pretty in to your phone there buddy."

"Oh, it was nothing, just more legal bullshit going on with Sam. So how was your match against Beth?"

"It was good; we actually got the crowd behind us tonight and really sold the little story that we had. I enjoyed it out there."

"I can tell you are in a much better mood than you were twenty minutes ago by the water cooler."

"Well don't push your luck there Randy, but yes I am. I don't know what it is about going out there, but it always gets me pumped up and I feel like I'm on a different planet."

"Well that's funny, because that's how I feel when I'm with you. Given that we have only known each other for a short period of time, but after seeing you slap the ever living hell out of Punk the night of your debut, I thought to myself, 'I have to get to know this girl'. I never would have thought that things between us would escalate so quickly." Randy said lowly as he shifted in his seat so that he was now facing Sara. Grabbing one hand with his, he used his other to gently grab her chin and moved her face to look at him.

"I know and that's how I feel too, but…things are complicated."

"Then tell me what makes it so complicated. Maybe there is something I can do to help break down these walls that you've put up to protect yourself. What happened to make you guard yourself like this?"

"Fine, it all goes back to when I was in developmental and Phil was my boyfriend. At the time I was young, naïve and thought the world of him. Then one horrible night changed everything and I told myself that I wouldn't let anyone do that to me ever again."

"Phil? As in CM Punk? What the hell did that douchebag do to you?"

Taking a deep breath, Sara prepared herself to relive the hell that she went through when she was with Phil. Feeling a lump rise in her throat, she swallowed it away and hunkered down for her tale.

_When Sara awoke, she felt great. The sun was shining and, as clichéd as it sounded, the birds were chirping outside her window. It was another beautiful day in Tampa and Sara was going to take full advantage of her day off by spending it inside, training. She had been down in the developmental territory for just over two months and had learned quite a lot, but there was still so much more that she had to learn about the business. Quickly brushing her teeth, dressing in shorts and a tank top, Sara grabbed her duffel bag and was out the door. The drive to the arena only took five minutes, but it was just long enough to play some 'pump up' music. By the time she walked inside towards the ring, she was ready to go and prove what she could do. _

_Stopping by the locker room first to store her duffel, she threw her hair up into a ponytail and was off to find Bill DeMott, the trainer she was training with today. Heading to his office, she turned a corner a little too sharply and walked right into a hard chest and fell backwards. With a hard thud, she hit the ground and winced slightly. Looking up, she was kind of star struck. Towering over her was Phil Brooks. To say that she was intimidated was an understatement._

_ "Oh shit, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I was texting and walking at the same time, not a good combination." He said with a smirk as he extended his hand, offering to help her back to her feet. As soon as he touched her, her skin started to tingle and she felt some sort of connection with him, despite just meeting him. It was a crazy feeling to her, but she liked it. _

_ "It's okay; I wasn't really paying attention anyway, so I think it's safe to say that it was a mutual run in." Sara said as her cheeks flushed and she couldn't look up from the floor._

_ "I'm sorry, I'm being rude; my name is Phil but you can call me Punk like everyone else."_

_ "It's very nice to meet you Punk, my name is Sara."_

_ "Are you new or have you been around for a while and I just didn't know about you?" he asked laying on the charm._

_ "Nope, I'm new-ish I guess. I've been here about two months or so before I signed."_

_ "I see, but doesn't everyone have the day off? Why are you here then?"_

_ "I'm taking advantage of what I have, given this opportunity and I have a training session with Bill today. In fact, I'm supposed to meet him in his office now, so I have to going. It was nice meeting you though."_

_Sara started walking away, but she didn't get too far seeing as how Punk still had a hold of her hand. She turned back around to look at him and he had a slight smile on his face._

_ "What are you smiling at?"_

_ "Well, at two things really: one being that Bill isn't here today and two is that you are very beautiful."_

_ "WHAT? What do you mean that Bill isn't here today? He was supposed to go over the final tests in my training so that I can make the transition over to NXT by the end of the month."_

_ "Wow, that actually kind of hurt."_

_ "What, I didn't even touch you." Sara said still oblivious to reason number two as to why Punk was smiling._

_ "You didn't have to, I told you that you were beautiful and you basically just shot me down."_

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. I heard that you said Bill wasn't here and I kind of freaked out. I don't know what I'm going to do now." Sara stated, exasperated as she finally reclaimed her hand and ran her fingers through her hair._

_ "Well, why do you think that I'm here, especially on a Wednesday? I have the rest of the week off and I usually go home to Chicago to unwind, but I got a call from Bill last night after the SmackDown tapings asking if I could mentor one of the Divas. He didn't give me a name, just that she would meet me in his office. Looks like I don't have to wait around anymore, because I've found you."_

_ "You're kidding me right? Bill can't make it and he sends you?"_

_ "Do you have something against the WWE Champion? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace!"_

_ "Actually, no I don't. I think that it will be a great experience. I just have one question: why though? I mean, like you just said, you are the WWE Champion so why are you coming to the developmental territory to work with a Diva?"_

_ "To be honest, I said no at first but Bill told me that the Diva was quite the eye catcher and that she reminded him of me a little bit."_

_ "Well I will take that as a compliment."_

_ "Which part?"_

_ "Both."_

_ "See, now you are catching on and I like that. How would you like to go and grab a bite to eat after training? That is if I don't run you into the ground first."_

_ "I'll take that challenge."_

_ "Which one: dinner or training?"_

_ "Both." Sara said with a smile as she repeated Punk's answer from earlier. Without another word, they made their way to the ring and climbed in._

_Almost three hours later, Sara was sucking some serious wind. She had to admit that Punk had kicked her ass in the ring. Starting and ending their training by running the ropes, she was surprised that could still stand under her own power. Mixed in with basic grappling maneuvers, she was sweating a river. Heading back towards the locker room, she stopped at the water cooler to drain it._

_ "So how are you feeling?" Punk asked a little winded his self as he filled his paper cup with water and taking a large swig before refilling._

_ "To be honest, I'm surprised that I can walk under my own power with how wobbly my knees are right now. I don't think that I have ever run the ropes as much as I have today. That was seriously intense."_

_ "Good, now you just have to keep that routine down. If you do, it'll build your stamina up and you'll get called up quicker."_

_ "What if I don't stick to that routine?"_

_ "Then your ass will be stuck down here in developmental until you either get tired of it or you get released." Punk said matter-of-factly. _

_ "In that case, I plan on sticking with it! Thanks for everything Punk, I really appreciate this."_

_ "You're welcome. Now about dinner; would you like me to pick you up or do you just want to meet at the restaurant?"_

_ "Do you mind picking me up? My car has kind of been on the fritz lately and doesn't want to start all the time."_

_ "Sure not a problem, How about I pick you up around seven-thirty?" Punk asked as a flirty smile played around with his lips._

_ "Sounds good to me, but out of curiosity, which restaurant do you have in mind?"_

_ "Hmm…do you like Italian food? I was thinking about Mario's down on the boulevard."_

_ "That I do and that's my favorite place to eat, how did you know?"_

_ "Lucky guess, I guess. Anyway, here's my phone number; just text me your address and I will see you at seven thirty." Punk said with a smile as he grabbed a scrap piece of paper and scribbled his name before handing it off._

_ "I will text you my address as soon as I get home. I was rushing around this morning to get here early I forgot my phone. I can't wait." Sara said as she started to walk away._

_Not letting her get too far away, Punk quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Stumbling backwards, Sara caught herself against his chest and couldn't believe how toned he really was. She looked up into his eyes in confusion and was surprised when he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. After he pulled away, he smiled with accomplishment before walking away leaving Sara in utter shock. Finally regaining her composure, she practically pulled an AJ Lee and skipped back to her locker room._

_Before she knew it, seven-thirty came upon her. She had butterflies where flying around her stomach, as if she wasn't nervous already. As each second ticked by, Sara couldn't help but to start pacing around her living room. Time just kept ticking away and yet Punk still had not arrived. Stopping in front of the full length mirror on the back of her hall closet door, she looked over her outfit. She decided that she wouldn't get completely dolled up, but would still get kind of dressy. She had on a pair of nice black slacks, black heels and a sparkling teal blouse. _

_Sara couldn't help but to think of excuses for as to why Punk was late. The thought of maybe he couldn't find her apartment, she decided to give him a call, but to no avail; it went straight to voicemail. Instead, she shot him a quick text._

_ "Hey, you said you would pick me up at 7:30, right? Maybe I misunderstood, so I'll just meet you at the restaurant instead." _

_Satisfied with what she typed, she hit the send button and waited for a reply. Trying not to constantly look at the clock, but she couldn't help it. Once ten minutes ticked by and she still hadn't received a reply, she sighed heavily and grabbed her keys. Slamming the door to her apartment shut, she stormed down to the street towards her and slammed that door. Her mood had drastically changed in such a short period of time. She went from naïve schoolgirl to pissed off WWE Diva who could kick your ass in the time period of about five minutes. So many thoughts were running through her head as she tried to start her car._

_ "C'mon you stupid piece of shit, this is the one time that I really need you to work!" Sara exasperatedly hollered to her car. When it started on the fifth try, she gave a slight chuckle and put the car into gear, heading off towards Mario's Italian restaurant._

_Pulling up in front of the restaurant, Sara was still seething for being stood up. Taking time to calm herself down, she gracefully exited out of her car and walked inside. As soon as she walked through the glass double doors, she wished that she hadn't even left her apartment. The scene that she saw in front of her was like a shot to the gut. Walking straight up to his table, she stood in front of him, hands on her hips, waiting until he noticed that she was standing in front of him. The two blondes that were on either side of him noticed Sara first. Looking in the direction of where they were looking, he showed no emotion at all._

_ "Oh hey Sara, fancy meeting you here." Punk said as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the blondes._

_ "Fancy meeting you here? That's all that you have to say?"_

_ "Is there something else I should be saying?"_

_ "Um…I thought that you were picking me up at my apartment at seven-thirty for dinner?"_

_ "Was that supposed to be tonight? I meant to call and cancel because, as you can see, I'm a little busy right now." Punk said sarcastically, not even bothering to look Sara in the eyes._

_ "Then why in the blue hell did you ask me out to dinner if you were just going to stand me up and end up coming to the restaurant you said you were bringing me to with those two hoes?"_

_ "I never intended to take you out. I had heard from some of the developmental wrestlers about how easy you were so I decided to test that theory out myself."_

_ "You are an ass."_

_ "You got that one right. Before you storm off and cry yourself to sleep, let me give you a little piece of advice: if you want to make it in this business, you have to work for everything and you can't sleep your way to the top." Punk said with a sadistic smile._

_ "When I make it up to the main roster…" Sara started to say before she was cut off._

_ "Don't you mean if you make it up to the main roster?"_

_Hearing Punk diss the Diva in public, the two blondes sitting with him began to laugh and point at Sara. Embarrassed by how the situation had panned out, Sara continued on with her threat._

_ "No, I said what I meant. When I make it up to the main roster, and I pray that we get put on the same show, I will do everything in my power to make coming to work a living hell for you. Everywhere you turn, I will be there."_

_ "Wow Philly, she sounds a little crazy and stalker-ish to me." The blonde to his left said with a giant fake smile plastered across her plastic filled face._

_ "Do you really wanna test me right now princess?" Sara asked as she took a step towards the female, who flinched at the sudden movement._

_ "Well, I will be looking forward to the day you make it up to my level. Now if you don't mind, I have a double date going on and you are seriously annoying me. So, buh-bye." Punk said rudely as he began to wave._

_Sara started to take a step towards Punk so that she could not only slap the taste out of his mouth but to also slap that smile off of his face. But she stopped herself and thought that it would feel so much better to slap him in the middle of the ring when she makes it up to the big leagues. With one final glare at Punk, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the restaurant. She waited until she got out to her car before she let her emotions go. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

"And that is the whole reason why I have been so guarded around you. We just met a while back and I didn't want what happened with Phil happen with you."

"First of all, Phil is a complete and utter douchebag for doing that to you in the first place. It doesn't matter what other people say or think he should have gotten to know you for you. Second of all, I would never do anything like that to a woman, ever. That is just flat out disrespectful and cruel." Randy said as he gave Sara's hand a tight squeeze.

"But see, he burned me so bad that it really made me skeptical when you started to show your interest in me. Can you blame really though?"

"No, I can't blame you one bit. After hearing your story, I can't wait to get my hands on him; I'm going to make him sorry for ever doing that to you."

"Randy no, you don't have to do that. I think that I made my point when I embarrassed him in the middle of that ring out there all those months ago. Now he knows how I felt when he did that to me in the middle of Mario's."

"Are you sure, because I would be more than happy to hit him with an RKO on the top of the announce table. I could kill two birds with one stone, since I have this ongoing feud with the Spanish announce table." Randy said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure, I think you should focus on taking out that damned announce table though, it's getting pretty serious!" Sara said with the smile being reciprocated.

"Okay, enough with the Punk talk, what will it take to make you realize that I'm not like the rest of the wrestlers here in the back? Let me give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to waste. So let me give your heart a break."

Finally looking into the bluish green eyes of the WWE's Apex Predator, Sara could feel her heart start to melt. He really wanted to go out with her, and he was proving it by sitting there and listening to her as she relived her past. She really wanted to go out with Randy, but a part of her was still wary of the past. Seeing the pleading look in Randy's eyes, she knew she had to make a decision.

"Okay, Randy."

"Okay what?" he asked as he got an excited look on his face.

"I want to give us a chance and go out to dinner with you."

"Are you being serious right now or are you messing with me?"

"I'm being dead serious right now, but only under one strict condition."

"And what is this 'strict' condition that you have in mind?"

"If you screw with me like Punk did, I will hunt you down and…"

"And what? I'm scared of how you are going to finish that sentence."

"That's the thing I don't know how to finish it because I hope you aren't screwing with me." Sara said as her smile spread across her face once again.

"You have nothing to worry about Sara, I would never think of screwing with you. I've worked too hard to prove myself to you to just mess it up. How about we go to dinner after you shower and get ready?"

"Sounds good to me."

They continued to sit on the couch and look into each other eyes. Sara was just about to break the gaze when she noticed that Randy's face was moving in closer to her own. Normally, she would have instantly moved out of the line of fire, but it was something that she had wanted to happen and wanted to do for quite a while. When his lips landed on hers, Sara could feel the electricity running from his lips into hers and throughout her whole body. When he pulled away, she instantly missed that feeling.

"Let me give your heart a break." Randy repeated as he looked deep into Sara's eyes. All she could do was sit there and nod because all words had escaped her.


End file.
